My Not so Secret Talent
by Void of Anguish
Summary: AU-ish. Ryou Centric. Ever since I was born I was able to manipulate the elements. My father is a Vampire and my mother was an Elf. Yeah "was" but she didn't die though she...just ..Disapeared.. so Bakura and I set off to find her. We found her in Gotham.Warning:Fem Ryou, Malik, and Yugi. Bakura might be OOC.Rating might change.R&R Please.. :) My First Story So it might be slow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to respective Owners.

Written in a stage of boredom.

Enjoy. :)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In Domino, Japan, a young girl was awaking for her daily routine. The 11 year old went to her Yami's room to wake him up for breakfast.

Ryou used her magic to lightly zap his face to awaken the ancient teen. She was excited and couldn't help it, she giggled as she ran from his room as his sleep was rudely interrupted.

"Aurgh!"

Today her father was coming, from Egypt. Her father was an Archaeologist and he was always busy with his work but he came as often as he could, which wasn't much but he often called. He called her monthly and they would talk for hours usually when it was the evening in Egypt. But the the last call she got was the best so far. When Ryou got the call the week before, her father had called to tell her that he was coming to Domino to visit.

So that morning, Ryou was excited and had decided to buy some groceries to cook a meal for his father's arrival. She had dragged Bakura to go with her because, what child would go alone? Well she had gone before but recently Bakura had been relatively possessive, so he was determined to stay with her.

Bakura was a five-thousand Egyptian tomb robber, he inhabited the Millennium Ring. He was about 5'9" and had not aged beyond his teen years, 16 years to be precise. He had long silver hair that went in erratic directions. His eyes were the color of day old blood that has been casually spilt on concrete, his slender face seemed to be stuck on a constant scowl.

His host was a complete opposite with her small statue of 5'2", her white fluffy hair that framed her heavenly face. Her lush green doe eyes that made her look like an angel sent to earth. Her heart, although tainted, still managed to care for even the darkest and twisted of people.

But enough introduced! On with their shopping adventure!

Bakura silently trudged behind his host as Ryou was prancing down the aisles. Bakura glared at any and every person who so much as looked at him. His eyes promised them eternal pain.

"Are you finished yet" he grumbled, looking at the young host

Ryou glanced at the spirit her Green orbs shining happily, before chirping at the Yami.

"Nope!"

The Yami growled before following his Hikari to the fruit section of the supermarket.

(Hm.. apple pie ..Or peach cobbler...) Ryou pondered as she looked from the apple to the peach.

/What do you think? 'Kura/

\...\

This went on for another thirty minutes, before Ryou finally decided that she had enough ingredients for her meal plans.

When they arrived at the house they saw a pair of shoes at the doorway and heard the tv from the living room.

The figure on the couch turned when they heard the front door.

Ryou gasped, "Father! Your home early!"

The individual now known as "father" had shoulder length blue hair and forest green eyes with specks of red. His name was Bakura Kaze.


	2. Not a Chapter! Just a heads up

Authors Note :)

Hi Guys!

Just wanted you as the reader to know what I intend on including in my story. There will be no type of sexual content. PDA will be completely minimal, there will be small implications of the bedroom activities but no actual content other than hand hold, hugging, kiss (cheek, forehead, maybe lips). Sorry, I just can't bring myself to write that.

Anyway the pairings in "My Not so Secret Talent" will be:

Ishizu/Isis x Noah

Odion x Mia

Shada x Kisara

FemYugi x Yami Yugi

FemRyou x Yami Bakura

FemMalik x Yami Malik

FemOtogi x Honda

FemJou x Seto

Harley x Kaze

And Anzu x OC or any other Character that you guys can nominate! :)

Also Shizuka and Mokuba will be BFF's borderline siblings.

Oh yeah! Another thing, if you have any ideas on how Kisara and Shada should be, like should they be spirits? Or have their own bodies made from the Shadows.

Please leave any ideas in the reviews or PM me. I don't know, whatever is more convenient for you.

Thank You and I hope you stay for the rest of the story!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Rights to respective owners.

It's actually longer than the last! :)

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: The Four Stones

Kaze chuckled at the youth, "Hello Ryou! How have you been? How was school? Have you finished your studies?"

"Yep, I just finished them last week!"

Why were these studies so important? The Bakura Clan has been a family of Elemental Vampires since the times of Ancient Egypt but sometimes there were a few who were born as normal as a human and they often chose to study Alchemy.

Ryou's mother however wasn't a vampire, she was an earth elf.

And so you see my dear reader, Kaze was a Vampire who fell in love with an elf. She was what was expected from an elf, she was bubbly and nice with alluring blue eyes and the longest blonde hair that felt like Egyptian silk. He fell, he fell so hard, the moment he saw her...heard her soft and teasing voice he melted.

She also must have fallen for him because, they were married within that year. Many would have said it was too early, but he knew that he wanted her. When they mated, they didn't expect to have any children as Half-breeds were rare. So naturally, when his wife became pregnant they were surprised but happy. Even more so when they had two children instead of one!

Two daughters. Bakura Ryou and Bakura Amane...

Even though Amane was not showing any sort of elvish or vampiric magic, they loved her dearly. She was a mirror image of her mother, straight down to her personality. The only difference was that she had his eyes, his green eyes.

Ryou on the other hand had showed and done various things with her magic, every time she planted a flower it would bloom by the end of the day, when there was a bird she would begin to float with it, if they went camping she made a fire, when it was bath time she would make the water form small fish and bubbles. If there was a black out, she would light up like a light bulb. If she was caught by surprise she would shock you.

But when Ryou and Amane was were eight, Ryou had accidentally burnt her sister and mother. They had run out of a burn kit so their mother had to run to the pharmacy to re-stock, but on their way home Amane and her mother were on an accident.

When her sister died and mother disappeared both himself and his daughter drifted slightly and she stopped her magic. She felt she had caused Amane's death and their mother's disappearance indirectly by having them run to the store for a kit.

She didn't use her magic again until she received the Millennium ring a year later at the age of nine. The Millennium ring held an ancient thief who was said to have been the best thief in all of Egypt. It was also told that he was a vampire. Maybe the Vampire would convince her to use her magic again. The vampire thief did convince her because when Kaze came to try to convince her to re-learn, she responded with.

"Do not worry Father, Bakura said that I should be proud to be able to manipulate the elements and be of both creatures. Can you teach me about both Elves and Vampires?"

Kaze was relieved by that, so he gave her years' worth of history and spells to study about Vampires, Elves and other creatures, until he brought her the proper stones to wear and practice.

But enough about the past... It was the time to test Ryou.

Kaze and the Yami-Hikari dou walked into the living room, where he had previously sat.

"Well Ryou, now that you have finished four books in the two years that I have last been here, you have earned the stones I had promised."

He took out an old box, it had carvings of different symbols like fire, water, wind, and earth. As he opened it, the stones shined when the sun hit them. Each stone had a string attached showing that they were worn as necklaces.

"Wow! Father, they are beautiful!" Ryou exclaimed her green orbs practically falling out from her excitement.

Bakura whistled at the gleaming necklaces as he too agreed at their beauty. His red eyes swept over the shining objects, he knew what each bright jewel meant.

The water stone was a pale blue with a white string. The fire was a ruby with a gold sting, the earth stone was grass green with a brown leather string. The wind necklace was similar to the water necklace but the jewel was a mix of pale blue and bright yellow with a blue string instead of white.

"Of course their beautiful! My mother made them!" her father commented proudly

"She loved making these, it was a hobby and she was better at alchemy than the actual art of the elements." He continued.

"Now, tell me what are the negatives and positives of each element?" Kaze questioned the elf-vampire.

Ryou's face lit up as she she recited the basic explanation of the elements from her book, **_The Four Elements that make up our world:Elves,Fairies,Mermaids and Vampires alike_**.

"The element of fire (choleric)

Positive qualities: vigorousness, zeal, enthusiasm, courage, decisiveness, power of creativity, daring, sedulity...

Negative qualities: quarrelsomeness, irritability, urge to destroy everything, passion, immoderacy, jealousy, voraciousness, vindictiveness, violence, hate, anger, sudden ebullition...

The element of air (sanguine)

Positive qualities: vigilance, care-freedom, kind-heartedness, trusting nature, clarity, lightness, independency, dexterity, optimism, diligence, acuity, joy, smiling...

Negative qualities: lack of perseverance, dishonesty, gossipy, cunningness, backbiting, garrulousness, inconstancy, touchiness, prodigality...

The element of water (phlegmatic)

Positive qualities: understanding, placidity, mildness, trusting nature, devotion, mercy, forgiveness, modesty, compassion, fervor, pliancy, meditativeness, internalization...

Negative qualities: indifference, heartlessness, laziness, indolence, rigidity, lack of daring, lack of concern, unstableness, dejection...

The element of earth (melancholic)

Positive qualities: consistency, conscientiousness, perseverance, punctuality, caution, resistance, responsibility, carefulness, firmness, reliability, sobriety, ambition, respectfulness, matter-of-factness...

Negative qualities: stuffiness, superficiality, laziness, indifference, cumbersomeness, touchiness, lack of conscientiousness, irregularity, timidity, scornfulness."**(1)**

She grinned at her father who looked rather impressed that a soon to be twelve year old memorized that at all.**(2)**

"Very good. Since Air is the least dangerous you may wear the wind stone for a week before transitioning to water, then you shall start earth and finally end with fire." He said, giving her the blue and yellow stone necklace.

Ryou smiled widely, her fangs showing as she received her prize with enthusiasm.

Kaze smiled, "Okay, now...make a small tornado."

The hikari nodded before she closed her eyes and willed the air to circle her palm. Slowly the air turned and formed a small tornado, Ryou felt the air on her face so she opened her eyes. It was small, but she did it, as she was celebrating it evaporated from her lack of concentration.

"Ha! Nice try hikari, better luck next time" commented Bakura as he struggled from laughing further.

Embarrassed and annoyed, Ryou threw a strong breeze into his face after he spoke.

Bakura spluttered as his hair was manipulated into his face.

"Grrrr!" He growled as glared at the laughing child.

He smirked that awful smirk as he remembered her slight fear of fire.

"Ha!"

"Kiyah! BAKURA!"

****(1)**** I got this from a website****

**(2****) Ryou is turning 12 the later that day**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners

Story skips about three years later in the chapter.

Also this is after Duelist Kingdom but before Battle city.

Chapter 3: The Next Lesson

Kaze's faced softened at the pair, he remembered when his wife and he were first together. They just complimented each other like Kaze and Harley did, now he was certain that Bakura was Ryou's mate but they didn't have to know that yet. **(1)**They would not take it well. They were not in love and Ryou was not of age yet, at least when he and Harley were together, they were adults. He will let them discover it on their own.

When Ryou and Amane popped out, they were still in college so the two hybrids got moved to England with their grandmother as he and Harley finished school but when Harley disappeared he stayed with Ryou. Taking occasional trips to the dig site for a few weeks before staying a month with Ryou then back to Egypt. **(2)**

Although he kept looking for her, he couldn't find Harley. Harley was his own mate, he can only imagine what state of mind she is in. Separation between mates often caused death or insanity,in most cases the longer the time the more insane.

Three years later, Ryou was laughing and playing with water as her yami used fire to counter attack.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ryou's startled yelp as Bakura used the shadows to darken the room.

"MUAHAHAHAHAA! Welcome to your demise, young hikari!"

It was pitch black before Ryou started blinking like a nightlight and the light spread until the room was like it was before Bakura darkened it.

Ryou squeaked in surprise.

"Eh?!"

Bakura crossed his arms in a sulking manner as the shadows lifted.

" .."

Kaze ginned at her confusion, "Well done Ryou! I have seen you use wind, water, and light; now try to make this candle light up, but instead of making yourself light up, pull it out to create a flame"

"Okay!"

Ryou's face quickly turned serious as she used light sparks to ignite the candle stick. Just after 2 minutes the scent of a burning candle was present.

"Yes! The tool of destruction! Hikari, now we can burn down the Pharaoh's house! Hahaha!"

The two turned to Bakura as he continued to spout nonsense about "burning the enemies' homes" and "drowning the Priest and his mutt "before "sending the loonies to the shadow realm".

"Ohhkaaaay? Bakura we are not going to burn people's houses down" she said as she looked at her crazed yami

"No Hikari not people just the Pharoah's" was Bakura's childish response

The elder and youngest of the Bakura Clan just shook their head. Before continuing with their re-introduction of Ryou's powers.

~Three years Later~

No POV

After the events of Duelist Kingdom and Battle city Ryou and Bakura started dating just like the elder vampire had imagined as did Ryou's friends Yugi and Yami and Surprisingly the newest Hikari, Malik ,ironically also a vampire, was also in a relationship with her dark, Marik.

Although the Pharaoh had to leave after finding his name and losing the ceremonial duel he was allowed to stay.

- Flashback-

Ruby eyes widened as the massive walls opened and light shined through almost blinding them.

Just as he was walking toward the light he heard his Aibou's soft sobbing. He turned and was instantly filled with regret... Regret that he was going to leave this beautiful being. Her large Amethyst eyes were shut as she was clenching her hands into her colorful hair, her shoulder were shaking with emotion.

Although it was probably a bad decision, he did what he felt was right but before he proclaimed it, he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Atem!"

Atem head snapped toward the voice as the ghostly image of his father appeared.

Behind him everyone awestruck at the unexpected apearance.

Atem bowed as he replied" Yes father?"

Pharoah Aknamkanon looked at his son and looked at his mate to-be, before looking back at his son.

"Son, you have been greatly missed and we would love you to come to us but your mother and I do not think you want to."

Atem opened his mouth to protest but Aknamkanon held out his hand to stop him

"Do not deny it Atem, you have a second chance to live. You have the chance to love but it seems you have done that already"

Atem and two certain female friends blushed as Aknamkanon laughed

"Do not be ashamed son! Your mother and I can wait another millennia. All we want is for you to be happy and it is obvious that this young lady is the cause. Son, why have you not introduced her to us."

Atem brows furrowed in confusion as he questioned "Us?"

Next to Aknamkanon a female appeared as Atem's ruby eyes began to shine with tears. **(3)**

"Mother!"

The Queen had long black hair with a reddish fringe and her sparkling crown( or is a tiara?). She had similar red eyes.

Queen Halima was surprised by the tears as she raised a translucent hand to his cheek.

"Hello Atem"

She smiled gently

"My Little Atem, stop now..no more tears, you mustn't cry. It is great to see you and your new friends, Can you show us your Habibi?"

Atem sniffed before smiling at her.

"Yes Mother"

Yugi watched with a heavy heart as he walked toward her and Anzu. She knew it, Anzu was the one he loved. She closed her eyes so that she could not see his face look at Anzu with love.

"Aibou, open your eyes"

(Huh?) She opened them and saw a hand and she trailed up the hand to his face and allowed to be guided to the Pharaoh and Queen.

"Mother, Father, this is Mutou Yugi and she is my Habibi"

Halima's eyes shined like stars while she pinched Yugi's cheeks.

"Oh! Look how cute she is! Aknamkanon, look how adorable they look together! Oh! Remember when we were that young!"

"Yes, Halima I do remember and I also recall you wanting to kill me for ruining your life" the King told his wife.

"Hehe" The Queen giggled as she thought of the times where she would chase him with a dagger if he so much as looked at her.

Aknamkanon cleared his throat as he addressed Atem and his Yugi.

The pair looked at him as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I as the Pharaoh of Egypt, allow my son Pharaoh Atem to stay and do as he pleases here on the land of the living and to live in happiness with his beloved Mutou Yugi before his time has come to join us in paradise!"

-End Flashback-

And how is the young Pharaoh?

Oh yes! He's at the game shop!

**(1) Bakura and Atem are trapped in the items like in the anime and manga but their vampires so they did not age because their mates weren't born yet. My approach is that the items caused them a millennia of sleep until their mate acquires the puzzle/ring, and rod. The canon has the evil force (Zork) trapped as well so it also applies to this story.**

**(2) In case of major confusion: Kaze and Harley met in England while they were in their Fourth year of college….soooo...21-22 ish. Harleen Francis Quinn (yes, From Batman, DCU, Suicide Squad, Etc.) is a phycologist, which is about 4-7 years and an archeologist on average is about 6-8 years. So that would mean that they got married when they were 21, had Amane and Ryou at 22, and finished College/University at around 25-26. So by then the twins are like 3. Also let's say that Harley went to an England University for the sake of fan fiction convenience.**

**(3) I know some (if not most) of you are like WTF. Atem does not cry but who wouldn't cry after not seeing their mother (whether it's biological or simply a woman who raised them. It's a reunion who's not gonna be a little emotional)**

**A side note is that everything happened in those 3 years. Duelsit Kingdom happened before story stated when the Yugi-tachi were 11, Battle City (they were 13), Noah's Virtual World (age 13), Orichalcos (age 14), and Finally Ceremonial Duel when they were about to turn 15.**

**Next chapter they are 15(the hikari's and Otoji, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba and Jou) while the yami's are still 5016 year old vampires (or 3016). And since Kaiba and Atem are actually cousin's (Ancient Egypt Wise) that means Seto is a vampire.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated, I have been watching Sailor Moon Japanese Version but here is chapter 4

Ishtars are in this chapter

Disclaimer: All rights to respective Owners

Chapter 4: Good morning?

A regal male rose from bed, his red tipped black hair drooping slightly from the sleep. His gold highlights that usually stood up straight were shooting to the left. The pharaoh's ruby eyes trailed to the figure next to him. Her hair was nearly identical to his own, but her hair was purple instead of red and didn't have blonde hair shooting up.

"Aibou"

His love stirred, but did not awaken. Yami leaned down to touch her cheek.

Amethyst eyes opened in a daze, her vision was blurred but she heard her pharaoh calling her, even though she couldn't really see him.

"Yugi, come on we must get up to help grandpa with the game shop."

'Knock' Knock'

"Yami? Are you awake? Come down stairs and help your dear old grandpa with the shop. You can sweep the sidewalk."

Ruby eyes glazed as thoughts of spending his morning on the sidewalk sweeping like an idiot, it made Yami want to cry.

Yami panicked

"Aibou"

But his aibou wouldn't wake up.

The only response he got was a snore from her as she had fallen asleep once more.

"No! Abiou! Don't leave me! Aiboooooouu!"

'Snore'

"Yami~" came the voice from the door.

"Noooooooo!"

And that's how the Pharaoh was conquered.

*Elsewhere*

A young ravenette burst into a room with blue walls, a bed, BEWD posters and white carpet.

"Ni-sama! Noah and Ishizu won't stop hogging the theatre!"

The black and dark blue blankets on the bed hid the body of his older brother as the eldest was in the theatre with his new girlfriend.

Messy brown hair began to surface as Ice cold blue eyes peered at his 10 year old brother. This was Kaiba Seto, older brother of the ravenette known as Kaiba Mokuba. Mokuba was the youngest of three, the eldest was their adopted brother Noah, Kaiba Noah.

Seto was 15, Mokuba being 10 and Noah was 17.

Seto sighed as rolled his eyes, before looking at his BEWD alarm clock.

His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Its 5:30 in the morning, did they stay in there all night?!"

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically.

Mokuba happily watched as his older brother get up to angrily to lecture their older brother for having a girl over all night.

But the youngest Kaiba didn't care, he will get to use the theatre now.

Just as Seto was exiting his room to kill his aqua haired brother the doorbell rang, followed by rapid knocks on the front door.

Seto and Mokuba looked at one another before both set of to answer the door and explain that Ishizu was in the mansion without their knowledge (which was a lie, they just didn't know she was still there.)

They opened the door to reveal Odion and Malik Ishtar as well as her yami. Odion was 5'10" and had the top of his head bald with a small ponytail. His tattooed face made him even more menacing. Malik's bleached blonde hair was in a disorganized bun that covered parts of her tired face although her eyes told a different story. The Yami just stood behind them with his imposing 5'11" and was understandably half asleep.

Mokuba's large grey eyes widened at the look of murder on Odion's and Malik's face.

Brown and Lavender orbs glared at them before Malik spoke through gritted teeth.

"Where is Ishizu."

Came their death sentence.

*Meanwhile*

A young couple slept peacefully, their white hair swept across the blue and red pillows. Their black and blue striped curtains keeping the room dark, the only noise in the room was the red clock's tick-toking and soft breathing/snoring.

No game shop.

No missing sister.

Just sleep.

The pair snuggled deeper into the black blankets.

Yep, it was a good morning.

**Let me know if there is any confusion! :)**

**Next time there will be a semi-violent Ishizu and Malik! **


	6. Chapter 5

Hello Once more! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was at a birthday party and came home really late. But here's is chapter 5! And boy is Ishizu in trouble.

Disclaimer: All right to respective Owners

Chapter 5: The Lecture

Two pairs of feet led the angry family through the mansion toward the theatre. Seto glanced at his watch, it was already going to be 6. As they neared to room they heard panicked voices from inside.

"Oh My Ra! I am in sooo much trouble! This is your fault!"

"My fault! You're the one who fell asleep first!"

"Oh! How mature,'Oh! Ishizu, I have an idea lets watch movies at the mansion.' Blah blah blah.'Nobodies gonna know and I'll take you home after the movie finished.' "

"Hey! That is not how I sound! And you agreed to it,'Noah! What a lovely idea! Let's watch a romantic comedy!'."

"Grrr! Why you little!"

"Hey!"

The family opened the double doors just in time to see a disheveled Ishizu on top of an equally disheveled Noah, strangling him as he tried to stop the surprisingly strong girl.

Malik took in the situation and didn't know what to make of it. Ishizu was already beating up Noah, the room didn't reek of any inappropriate activity. At this point Mariku was fully awake and walked to the couple and grabbed Ishizu by the scarf of her shirt like a lioness would a cub. Odion calmly grabbed his sisters shoes and bag, following the yami and captive ( Ishizu).

Malik then walk toward Noah, who was fixing his shirt.

"Yo!"**(1)**

Noah looked up just to meet Malik's small fist.

"OWW!"

Another bites the dust.

*ding ding ding*

"Urrrrr! OUT!" Mokuba yelled while throwing his arms into the air.

Malik walked out as she high fived the laughing young Kaiba.

Seto and she exchanged a nod, "See ya at hell."

Seto snorted, "ch."

"Why did she have to do that?! My beautiful face! Is it bleeding?!"

Noah looked at his hands for signs of bleeding but found none.

"Shut up and get ready for school."

"Aw but Seto! It's the last day! Do we really have to be there?"

Stone eyes narrowed at the whining elder Kaiba.

Said Kaiba gulped, "Ano, You know what? We do need to go. Come Moki-chan, we have school in two hours."

Mokuba facepalmed before turning to Seto.

"Ni-sama! Can we go to the arcade later?"

He looked down to see the adorable little monster, before reluctantly replying "I'll think about it."

"Yeah!"

Before the child ran out to get ready for school.

*Bakura residence*

Green eyes focused on breakfast as she waited for Bakura to come down. She had fixed herself a bowl of cereal, the plate across from her had bacon, sausage and eggs.

Her Fluffy white had grown slightly but was relatively the same. But she grew to be 5'4" at the age of 15 almost 16.

"Ryou, you know you didn't have to wait."

Ryou smiled at him cutely.

"I know, but i wanted to."

The yami just rolled his eyes good naturedly as he spoke gruffly

"Whatever."

She just giggled and started to eat her cereal but a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh yes, before i forget! Um, Kura-chan...I..uh..done my research but i can't find her...I think we'll have to ask Kaiba-kun...you know..for help." She started to nervously tug her hair.

Bakura stopped his massacre on the bacon to look at his hikari.

Ruou covered her face in despair,"Oh, I know that look! *sniff* you're angry! I just wanted to find her faster."

She started to rise but his voice froze her.

"Hikari wait, will it make you happy... to see her?"

His eyes bore into her soul and she felt his concern. **(2)**

Ryou looked down

*sniff*

"Yes, very much so."

"Then, it shall be done."

*gasp* Ryou gazed up at him, hands clasping in a surprised manner.

"Really?"

"Yes, now finish your breakfast." He replied as he started tearing the eggs and sausage apart.

"Hai!"

* Ishtar's*

"Do you mind explaining what you were thinking?"

"Um... Well... we..uh..wanted to see a movie but the theatre had run out of tickets for the movie we wanted to see and all the other films were horror so.. He suggested we..go to the mansion and watch some of their movies."

"And what in Ra's name possessed you to stay the night there?"

Ishizu lowered her face as it turned bright red from embarrassment, "ano, we fell asleep"

"You...fell asleep...*sigh* very well but because it is the first time. There will be no further punishment other than staying home on the weekends..." he would have continued but was interrupted.

"Eh?! But Kisara's pary's on saturday!"

"You didn't let me finish" he scolded her.

"...gomen..." she squeaked.

"Your punishment starts next week since your summer vacation technically starts sunday."

"*gasp* are...are you serious...Odion"

Odion crossed his arms before confirming the teenager's question, "Yes but no going out with Noah unless you're with Kisara, Malik or Mia."

Ishizu's grin faltered a bit before she released a relieved laugh at the minimal punishment.

"Of course"

"Good. Now get ready for school, Malik and Marik are waiting for you."

"Yes Odion."

**(1) Like with an annoyed expression Malik punched Noah X)**

**(2) I feel like Bakura is only nice to Ryou when they are alone or with Kaze. I also think that Seto is like that but with Mokuba and Jou...so yeah plus they're mates and just don't know yet until like two chapters later.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Guys I'm back and I'm not dead!

Here's chapter 6

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Chapter 6: Last Day at School

Yugi turned to Yami as they walked to school, "Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes Hikari?"

"What should we do this summer?"

"Hmm...I am unsure, what would you like to do Aibou?"

"Uh… I don't know...Oh! I know! We could go on a trip with the others!"

He stopped uncertain and realizing that he would have to deal with two maniacs and a thief.

Yami then looked at Yugi who gazed at him worriedly

The dark cleared his throat, "Wonderful idea! Aibou, we shall ask them if they would like to come with us."

Yugi beamed up at her beloved as she exclaimed "Great! They will be so excited!"

*Malik and co

Marik leaned against the wall as he waited for his sister to arrive, his dark purple eyes glowed red briefly when he felt Malik's frustration.** (1)**

"Grr! How long is she gonna take!" Malik wanted to tear her hair out, she had to meet up with Ryou, Jou and Yugi before class.

The door opened as a content Ishizu finally came out.

"Finally! Come on Mar-chan, Fluffy and Bunny are probably already at school!"

Using his demonic voice he replied "Hai!"

The Purple eye yami pushed himself of the wall and followed the running female to school

Ishizu blinked but checked the time, only to see that it was 8:12, her eyes widened in panic**. (2)**

"Nani! Malik!Marik! Wait up! Oh my Ra!"

She ran and ran until she was caught up by a very familiar limo.

"Hi! Ishizu!"

The youth turned to right to see a teal colored hair head pop out of the limo.

Noah smiled at her and asked "Do you want a ride? Uh you know as an apology?"

She contemplated, get in trouble because she is with the Kaiba or because she got to school late?

(Technically...My punishment doesn't start next week) she smirked at the thought.

Turning to her boyfriend she exclaimed

"Sure!"

Noah's expression eased up

"Well get in! We still gotta pick up Joey!"

*Fluffy and Bunny

"Kura-chan Do you think Kaiba-kun will help me?" she looked at him "Us?"

Bakura looked ahead as he saw the Pharaoh and his Queen approaching.

"I don't think anybody can resist helping you," he grunted "besides if it's about a missing family member, he'll help."

Ryou just nodded thoughtfully but raised her head up at the sound of feet stopping in front of them.

"Hello Yugi!" Beamed Ryou

"Good morning Ryou!" Chirped Yugi

And sadly with equal distrust the Yami's greeted each other.

"Theif"

"Pharaoh"

After all 3000 years won't erase some hatred between these two.

"Marik!"

The group of friends/enemies turned left to see Marik running with Malik on his back toward them with twin maniacal smiles.

Yugi and Ryou simultaneously exclaimed "Good Morning!"

Malik jumped down before questioning them about Ishizu, "Did Ishizu get here yet?"

Her answer came when the Kaiba limo stopped in front of them and Jou, Ishizu, Seto and Noah got out.

"Speak of the devil" chimed Bakura

"Hi Seto-kun! Noah-kun! Hi Jou-chan! Ishizu-chan!"

"Hello Yugi!"

"Ch."

"Heya Yug'!"

"Greetings my Pharaoh, my Queen." **(3)**

*ding ding dong*

The large group went into the school as they exchanged summer activity ideas.

*Kaiba

Seto Kaiba was not having a great morning from waking up to finding a girl in the mansion then her family coming over to kill them to having an idiot older adopted brother leave a mess in the theatre.

He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to find a nervous Ryou.

"Kaiba-kun...Can I talk to you after school about something important?"

He raised a brow, thinking about it, she is the only one that hasn't asked for anything...interesting.

Curious he agreed

"Right after class. Roof. Don't be late."

She smiled gleefully

"Arigato Kaiba-kun!"

**(1)Their eyes glow red when they feel extremely annoyed, mad, or excided. When they are out hunting their eyes will light up Gold, Purple or Silver **

**(2) I have read that in Japan school starts at around 8:30…so yeah but Ishizu got there in time cuz of the ride and because they are Vampires it has to be a secret but because its Marik and Malik they don't care and used their inhuman sprinting.**

**(3) Yami and Yugi are mates so they are Pharaoh Atem and Queen Heba :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Yay! New chapter!

I don't know who reads this but Thank you for Following, Favorite-ing or even just glancing at it.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners

Chapter 7: The Missing Mother Favor? Wait she's not dead? What?

Tick

Tock

Tick

Ryou chewed her pencil eraser, it was her last class of the day. Beside her, Bakura was impatiently tapping his long fingers on the desktop, his face displayed utter boredom as school interrupted his desired activity with a blonde Yami who also loved destruction and his adventurous Hikari.

And it was the perfect time to vandalize the school since most teachers and students wanted to leave the campus to pursue their summer vacation.

*ding ding dong*

The Sensei stood up, her suitcase in hand as she put a summer hat upon her head and announced to the class in one breath.

"Well it was a pleasure being here...now I you all just calmly...GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

The ground shook as the students from the entire high school stampede off the campus into the streets causing major traffic accidents and running over children and citizens all over Domino.

The only ones left in the class was Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou calmly got out from under her desk, as she was hiding in it to avoid the other students, and stood up making her out the classroom into the hall.

Bakura walked with her until they reached Malik's and Marik's class where they parted.

The spirit turned to his gem.

"Marik, Malik and I have plans to bastardize this place so if you need us we'll be in the halls."

The Gem opened her mouth to question how long he was going to take when Marik poked his head out, "Do not worry Bunny-chan! Fluffy-Baka will only be in our presence for a few hours."

Malik looked at Marik with annoyance, "Yami you're not a robot" she put her hands on her hips as Marik did random acts of Robot-ness.

"Beep Boop Beep I do not know what you are talking about. I AM MARIK 5.0 SENT HERE FROM THE FUTURE." He spoke in a cyber-monotone voice that reminded them of Kaiba's Speech.

This earned the female blonde a pair of 'WTF' expressions from the albino duo.

Malik sighed and answered the albino's unspoken questions by replying "He just saw a movie about robots that take over the world and cause absolute Chaos. And now he thinks that the only way to take over the world is to be a robot." **(1)**

At this point the Albino Hikari started reflecting on her people skills and pondered on how on earth did she get stuck with weird friends?

"Okay...well I gotta do something important Soo... Yeah…uh bye!"

Turning she fled leaving imaginary dust and the maniacs behind.

Bakura, being the badass that he is, started to casually opening his backpack to reveal several spray paint cans of different colors such as Pink, Red, White, Black and Neon Green.

Bakura grabbed the neon green, started shaking it and glanced at his comrades.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" He spoke flatly.

Malik and Marik eyes glowed red with exuberance and each took out Pink and Yellow cans.

"But Of COURSE!" The cries simultaneously.

*Ryou

She made her way up the stairs stopping behind the door she took a deep breath before opening the door to see Kaiba leaning on the fence/rail facing the gates of Domino High.

"So you came" he stated stoically, facing her he waited for her to speak about this 'important' request.

"Um" she gulped and cleared her throat uncomfortably

"Hai, I came because I need your help with finding someone that I knew a long time ago"

Seto raised his right brow.

"Oh? And might this 'someone' be?"

Ryou fidgeted, "Yes...well it's my mum, and she disappeared-"

His eyes narrowed at this "Didn't you say that she was dead along with your sister?"

Sighing she began her explanation of the unpredictable events of that fateful morning. With each word, she could tell that he wasn't believing any of it.

By the time she finished, he had turned his back to contemplate his decision. He had to find a woman that he did not know. And on top of it Ryou only knew her first name and a fuzzy remembrance of her appearance. **(2)**

Finally he decided.

**(1) Yeah, I feel like Marik is very impressionable, like a child I guess: \ IDK, any way also the whole Marik 5.0 is because I am going to be using the time "5000 years ago" instead of "3000 years ago" **

**(2) Let's say that Ryou doesn't remember her a lot because there was only one family photo that that her mother took…DUN DUN DUNNNN… and since Ryou and Amane where eight sooooo…yeah fuzzy memory. However, she has pictures of her grandparents from both sides when they took care of them as babies.**

**Until next time!**

**Sorry I took forever to update!**

**Bye Munchkins! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Hello Munchkins!

New Chapter, I was supposed to update yesterday but I didn't have the time, anyway Kisara is in this chapter and The Crazy Egyptians are wreaking havoc.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 8: Vacation or a Mission?

Ishizu and a white haired female walked silently through the school grounds.

Ishizu's sigh gained the attention of her companion.

Her companion was Kisara Sennen, best friend of Ishizu. **(1)**

She was about the same height and age as Ishizu with the exception that Kisara was 5016, but she had the same teen rebel mindset as Ishizu.

Kisara's ice blue eyes stared hard at her Reincarnated Friend, she moved her hair slightly but a persistent strand stayed. **(2)**

Kisara's silence made Ishizu turn." Um is there a reason why you're staring at me like that?"

With furrowed brows, Kisara jumped back pointing her finger at Ishizu's face as she yelled" WHY ARE YOU SO SAD!?"

The accused blinked and opened her mouth to argue that it was nothing to worry about, when an angered scream was heard from nearby.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ishizu paled," Oh Dear"

"What?" questioned Kisara as she was grabbed by the arm and found herself on a nearby tree branch like a monkey would when in danger.

Answering Kisara, Ishizu signalled her to quiet down.

"It's Malik and that Crazy mate of hers."

"Ohhh!"

"Sh!"

*Malik and Yami's

Her lavender eyes had stopped glowing but now had a ring of bright red surrounding lavender orbs, behind her Marik was struggling to control his laughter. While Bakura was balancing the bucket over the slightly ajar door.

The trio had visited the art classroom in the school and found spare paint buckets.

Bakura stepped back and spat at the sensei inside small window.

"OI! Twat!"

The 'Twat's ' face reddened at the White Hooligan.

"Oh! It's You!" **(3)**

Bakura smirked and bowed.

"Aww! A fan, it is always fun to meet a fan of my work!"

The elderly sensei, completely frustrated and angered at the mocking youth, stood up from his desk and marched to the door.

Bakura's eyes looked beyond his jagged bangs as the victim waddled approached the door.

Licking his lips he let out another jab." Che, you must be getting old ya dustbag!"

"Grr!" Went the beast before aggressively opening the door just to have blue paint fall on him.

"Perfect." Bakura whispered.

The white demon easily jumped out of the way as the inferior creature exclaimed "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

The hidden juveniles exploded with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The blue drenched man watched helplessly as the trio ran rode away on most likely stolen skateboards.

*Ryou looked ahead as she waited outside the school doors waiting for her weird friends and mate.

(…he said ...yes...) Seto Kaiba just agreed to hel-

"Hi Ryou!"

"Bunny-Chan!"

"My Precious Gem!"

Ryou yelped as Bakura grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Ah!"

Speeding out of the school they past a tree with legs hanging out of it. **(4)**

*Kaiba's

As Mokuba was chattering, Seto was thinking about this new turn of events.

"Nii-sama! What's up? Why the long face?"

"Yeah Seto! What's up?"

The middle Kaiba stopped brooding temporarily to see Noah's mocking face and Mokuba's concerned face.

"Nothing, Mokuba, just thinking about Ryou's request. It just-"

"Wait, wait what... You Seto Kaiba, are doing something for someone other than Mokie-chan"

Glaring at the teal haired teen, Kaiba replied through gritted teeth,"Yes. I. . . Wrong?"

Mokie-chan smiled "Well no but it's just something you wouldn't usually do."

"Hmn."Kaiba nodded.

The words on everyone's mind at the end of the day was

(..I can't believe that just happened...)

**(1)Kisara's last name is Sennen because originally I was going to make her last name Bakura. She is Baku's older sister but I will make a sidefic to this eventually about Kisara's past and Noah's physical existence. **

**(2)Another thing about Ishizu and Kisara being best friends is that they were friends in Ancient Egypt times, this will be in the sidefic of course.  
><strong>

**(3)Malik, Marik, and Bakura are known as the schools delinquents so although most of the school are aware of their pranks but they are so unpredictable.**

**(4)It's Ishizu and Kisara, because they were leaving the campus when they heard the commotion.**

**So yeah and in addition, I have a new idea for a story but it's not Yu-Gi-Oh! It's the Power Puff Girls. The first chapter is done but it won't be up until a few weeks or so. The story is about Blossom being 'abandoned',So if it's your cup of tea then you are most welcomed. If not, sorry: /.**

**Till Marrow!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hello Reader!

New Chapter, and since I haven't updated in a while I wrote a longer chapter. Bakura comforts Ryou in this one. Awww!

Also if I don't update another chapter by tonight then I'll update tomorrow.

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 9: The Confession and Going On Vacation

We join the young hybrid at her home with friends enjoying the pool and sun from the summer day.

Ryou was wearing a one piece with blue and white designs, Malik was wearing a gold and lavender two piece, Yugi was wearing a Dark purple frilly one piece while Jou was wearing a red bikini top and black swim shorts.

It has been 3 days since the compromise between Kaiba and Ryo, and there was no word from Kaiba.

As Ryou and her friends were lounging in her backyard, Ryou was starting to feel anxious, What if he can't find her? What if she died? What if she's ill with a rare disea-

Ryou yelped as she was sprayed with water by her tan friend.

"Eep!"

"Hahaha!"

Refusing the urge to form a tsunami to splash the diva, Ryou just glared at her annoyed as Malik swam away. Before sighing she was tapped on the shoulder by Yugi. **(1)**

"Don't mind her Ry-chan she's just worried that you're sulking and she doesn't know why."

"Thanks Yugi but, it's...just something she can't help me with."

Yugi frowned a bit before gently smiling at the pale girl.

"Is it something I can help you with?"

Turning to Yugi, Ryou returned the smile and responded with,

"Sorry Yugi but it's a complicated situation..and I don't want to burden you guys with it."

Yugi hummed before joining Jou and Malik at the other side of pool.

Rising from the pool, she grabbed a towel and sat on the chair in the shade. From her position she saw the entire pool area inhabited by her companions and mate.

Bakura was in his dark red swimming trunks. Yami was in a dark grey and purple trunks, Marik was in his Purple and red trunks.

*Bakura POV.

While the others played Marco Polo, Bakura was semi-submerged in the water with only the top half of his head sticking out.

From anyone else's perspective he would have resembled an alligator.

As he saw Yugi and Ryou converse he formed a plan to leave the pool without getting attention from the Pharaoh and Psycho's.

(Hmmm...What to do... Oh! I know heheheheehe)

Allowing himself to sink into the water he swam around the others to the side where Ryou was and carefully stuck his hand out to touch the shadows. Using the shadows he appeared next to Ryou.

Putting his head over her head he waited for her reaction to the droplets.

Her face relaxed from the way it nicely fell over her face.

(..Good now I can scare her...)

*Phone vibrates

She sat up and clashed his head but she could hardly feel it as she picked up the phone and went inside leaving Bakura on the floor holding his bruised forehead.

(Ow ow ow…Bad idea...who knew her head was so hard)

"Aww! Look Malik Fluffy's been hurt! te hee hee!" yelled the ever so 'sane' Marik

"Oh no Marik! What ever shall we doooo! hehehehe!" giggled the proud Malik.

The Pharaoh sighed while Joey chuckled and Yugi giggled at their antics.

The Tomb Robber stood and was about to save his dignity when Ryou came out and jumped on him.

"He found her 'Kura! Seto did it!"

As the girl continued to inform him of the findings the others were a bit surprised that the Yami sat there and listened to her rambling.

"-anyways we leave next week! NEXT WEEK! Can you believe it Bakura! After all this time I finally get to see her! How do you think we should celebrate? I think-"

"Bunny-chan? What are you mean 'celebrate' and what do you mean 'found her' and why don't I know about this?!" demanded Malik as she looked at her best friend with hurt. **(2)**

Ryou quieted down and subconsciously hugged herself, looking away from the lavender eyes.

"Ryou!"

Seeing that Ruou flinched, Yugi and Jou decided to intervene,

"Malik, why don't you relax a bit while I talk to Ryou."

Glaring at Yugi, Malik began to protest but was shushed by Jou who whispered to her about Ryou's posture.

"Relax Mal can't cha see that she's scared of ya."

Jou walked backwards before diving into the water after signaling Marik to grab Malik.

Allowing herself to be taken away Malik jumped back into the pool before Marik.

Yugi and Yami now turned to the white haired duo to find Ryou in Bakura's embrace as she slowly relaxed.

Sitting down Yugi finally voiced the questions that Malik asked but not angry instead it was in a worried manner.

"Okay... Um Ryou...Who is it that Seto-kun found?"

Raising her head from Bakura's chest, Ryou answered quietly.

"My mum. Seto found my mum."

Huge Amethyst eyes searched the pale face for lies, even though it was unlikely that Ryou would lie.

"But Ryou didn't you say that she died in that accident?"

"..I didn't know that she didn't die..."

"When Kaze told her that her mother was alive, Hikari wanted to find her but he said that it was going to be impossible to search for a person that's supposed to be dead."

"Seto said that she is in this city called Gotham but we don't know where exactly."

Yami then asked "How are you getting there?"

Ryou brightened up "Oh! Yes! Seto sent over some plane tickets for his private jet. Somehow he knew you guys would find out and sent over extras. Here are two got us, two for Malik and Marik and for Yugi and you." **(3)**

Yami inspected the ticket with interest, the ticket was a light blue paper with black letters and the Kaiba Corp logo as a red stamp.

Yugi grinned and shout out to Mailk "Malik-change look! We get to go on vacation!"

Hearing the word 'Vacation' Malk's head twitched up to Ryou's face. Instead of having a scared face, Ryou had that somewhat shy yet happy smile. **(4)**

"Well, I guess we do!" Smirked Malik as Jou 'whooped' and Marik grinned mischievously.

**(1) Ryou is hiding her powers from Malik and the others because Malik and Ishizu don't know that they have the ability to manipulate elements. The reason is that Odion has not told Ishizu about it because she just graduated high school. **

**(2) Best friends share many secrets together so Malik was obviously hurt, because Mailk knows she's not human but does not know much about her past with the exception of family death.**

**(3) Jou already has a ticket because she is with Seto, note that Jou lives on her own but her rent is paid by KC.**

**(4) Mailk felt guilty that she hurt Ryou but because Ryou was smiling, Malik felt better.**

**Bye now!**


	11. Chapter 10

Hello All!

As promised here is the second chapter of the day!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Respective Owners.

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 10: Take Off

Feet ran up and down the stairs, laughter and curses filled the house as the two inhabitants packed their bags and books.

At the door was four suitcases varying from books, clothes, hygiene and photo albums. **(1)**

Ryou was in a summer appropriate dress with bright green wedges, while Bakura was in a red wife beater and black shorts with red shoes.

They were waiting for Kaiba's limo to arrive, Ryou locked the door behind her as they sat on the front porch.

Closing her eyes Ryou took a deep breath and smiled. Finally, after almost eight years, eight years after the accident, four years after finding the courage to continue her training. Two years after having her first boyfriend before dumping him for her beloved vampire mate. **(2)**

Now she can get her mother's approval of her relationship, then she could be properly mated to Bakura.

Beside her Bakura observed her excitement as she started humming 'Tomorrow's Money'. **(3)**

Subconsciously though she started singing the lyrics and transferred to his head.

Her voice echoed in his mind (Fell in love with a vampire...)

He then sang out loud to her "You wanna get it for free,Then say hello to the brush fire, baby."

Surprised Ryou head spun toward him," How did you kno-"

Raising a hand to his head, he tapped it with his index finger, "Mind Link, Remember?"

The Gems pale face glowed red from embarrassment as she recalled the link.

"Ano...right."

"You gotta take it from me, I'm gonna take it from you, Say hello to the good times, And say hello to the sun"

Ryou grinned and sang back "They're sitting back on an empire, while the world lays back"

Chuckling he sang "Puts a kid behind that gun, If we crash this time, They got mach-"

"Bunny-chan! Fluffy-Baka!"

Glowering because of his time with the gem, was interrupted Bakura scowled as he picked up his suitcase and headed to the limo's trunk.

Ryou however wasn't bothered and followed the vampire to the limo while greeting Malik. "Hello Malik!"

As the duo entered their ride Malik groped Ryou while howling" Oh! Bunbun, I missed you so much!"

Pulling Malik away from Ryou, Bakura snipped "You were shopping with her just yesterday..."

Malik only became more dramatic as she put her hand to her heart,"But Fluffy! One Day is enough to miss her!"

"Idiot"

"Gah! You wound me with your words Baka-sempai!hehehehe.."

Bakura groaned as Marik joined Malik's theatrics.

*10 minutes later

Arriving at the KC private Jet Bakura found that the seats were absolutely divine and the entertainment system was unbelievable.

Plopping next to Ryou he began to fiddle with the small television in front of him as Ryou pulled out her book to read.

The others entertained themselves with the games system and music choice. Five minutes after taking off, the Hikari's and Jou all fell asleep as Marik watched horror film while Yami and Kaiba play duel monsters.

"Hn..."

And with that the Tomb Robber fell asleep to the sound of Yami's panicked voice and Kaiba's amused laugh.

*Kaiba Mansion

Noah was napping on the couch when he was squashed by a dark haired being.

Blue eyes popped open as their owner was taken by surprise from the weight suddenly put on him.

"Ah! What the fu-"

"Hi No-niisama!"

"Gah!?Mokuba what?! Why?!"

Mokuba pouted jumping off of Noah," I'm hungry!"

Noah sighed and almost face palmed, "Why didn't you ask the maids to get you foo-"

"Because Seto told them to take the month off."

The teal head fell as he was forced to feed the young boy,

"Fine..."

"Yay! Can we order some pizza?"

**(1)Photo albums to show her mother the years she's been missing**

**(2)She had a small relationship with someone before she felt Bakura's allure**

**(3)I love this song and felt that the first line fit the two sooo well, because Ryou did "fall in love with a vampire". The reason I didn't put the rest of the song was cuz it might bore you guys or annoy you. And don't worry about the music in this fanfic. I'll try to be as diverse as possible so at least one person will like the song. **


	12. Authors Note! Don't Kill Me!

Hey Guys! Soooooooooooooooo Sorry!

No I'm not abandoning, I just have Exams this week and next week. :[

Anyway Chapter Eleven will have some "important information" or "insight' on to what Harley is doing during the plane ride to Gotham.

Batman and Kaze make an appearance, as well as the wondrous Harley Quinn, clown Princess of Crime(Obviously).

Oh and maybe some Ivy or Selina

I will put a link to the 'Files' that Noah got for Seto's "misson" in chapter 11.

Sorry Again!


End file.
